finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Núi Gagazet
.]] '''Mount Gagazet' (ガガゼト山, Gagazeto-yama) is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is the home of the Ronso and gateway to the Holy City of Zanarkand in the world of Spira. The snow-covered, towering Mount Gagazet is considered sacred land by all races of Spira. Before the Eternal Calm only Summoners and their Guardians are permitted to pass beyond the mountain gate as it is the final test of the Summoners resolve before entering the Zanarkand Ruins. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X ''.]] ''.]] Once Yuna and her Guardians arrive at the sacred mountain their way is blocked by Maester Kelk Ronso though after speaking to the group he is impressed by Yuna's conviction. Her determination to finish her Pilgrimage despite being disgraced by followers of the Yevon faith convinces him to let her pass. However, Kimahri is challenged to a battle by Yenke and Biran to settle an old rivalry between them. Once Kimahri bests the duo in battle the Ronso swear to guard the gate stopping any Guado who might wish to detain the group. Climbing the mountain several monuments are left from previous summoners, these monuments mark fell they were bested by the mountain. As the party reach the part of the mountain known as the Prominence they are accosted by Seymour Guado, following their trail he had murdered dozens of Ronso who gallantly died trying to protect Yuna and her friends, Kelk, Biran, and Yenke all died by Seymour's hands. The party soon battle and defeat the third incarnation of his unsent form, Seymour Flux. Along the path following from the Prominence the party discover a wall where thousands of Fayth were being used for a massive group Summoning. It is revealed that these were the original residents of Zanarkand, who gave their lives to save their city, if only in a dream. Collectively these Fayth are used by Yu Yevon to summon the Dream Zanarkand, and Sin protects Yu Yevon allowing this illusion to continue for at least a thousand years. After climbing the treacherous mountain path, travelers must complete the Trials, which allow passage to the Summit and the road to Zanarkand. Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku had to complete many trials alone as underwater travel was required. Just before the end of the mountain path, Braska's Sphere, containing a final message from Braska to his daughter, can be found down a short trail off to the side. Final Fantasy X-2 The summit of the mountain is surrounded by a dense mist which lifted following Sin's defeat and the Fayth were allowed to rest. What was uncovered was a floating ruin, remnants of an ancient temple, which Sphere Hunters explored hoping to find treasure. The Ronso were deeply offended by the trespass of their land by common people, and Kimahri asked Yuna if she would try to get rid of them. The Gullwings pick up treasure sphere waves emanating from newly discovered ruins and decide to look for the sphere. The LeBlanc Syndicate follows them to the ruins and after a short battle race YRP to it. However, the syndicate are later found hanging precariously from the ruins, having fallen off of the edge. The sphere is said to be a "dud" but is equipped as the Black Mage Dressphere. After the Eternal Calm begins Kimahri assumes leadership in the role of elder for the Ronso. The few that remain are found at Gagazet's mountain gate. Kimahri is indirectly responsible for Yuna's journey in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as he finds a sphere with a man who looks strikingly similar to Tidus. Later, the Gullwings are looking for Syndicate members so the can steal their uniforms and infiltrate "Chateau LeBlanc", finding Ormi and Fem-Goons they engage in a short skirmish and win easily, taking a uniform. Kimahri has many problems as the elder of the Ronso, Garik Ronso among several other Ronsos have come to hate the Guado and are ready to extinguish the Guado race, wanting revenge for Seymour's homicidal actions in the previous game. Though Kimahri tried to stop the rash group it is eventually YRP who put down the uprising by fighting Garik and stopping him from leading both races to war. Most of the Ronso will forgive the Guado for their genocide in the previous game, however Kimahri highlights the example Lian and Ayde have set for the Ronso; they must travel Spira and learn from their journey if they are to move forward with the rapidly changing Spira. One of the Ronso builds a statue of Yuna, complete with a horn as they deem the High Summoner worthy of being a Ronso. Yuna was promised this by Biran, during the events of Final Fantasy X. Biran said he would make a grand horn for her statue, penance for breaking Kimahri's horn long ago. Although Biran did not live to see it, one of the Ronso built one, possibly in remembrance of Biran. The hot springs the Gullwings stumble across at Gagazet seem to be frequented by a large number of Spiran denizens including Clasko, Rin and Isaaru (among others). Their interactions can be viewed through the CommSphere in Chapter four. The Trainer Dressphere can also be found here, given by Kimahri should the player complete certain requirements, during Chapter 3. Open Areas *Mountain Trails *Gagazet Summit *Fayth Scar Secret Areas *Floating Ruins Enemy formations Mountain Path *Bandersnatch, Mech Leader, Nidhogg *Bashura, Grat x2 *Grat x2, Grenade *Grat x2, Imp x2 *Grenade x2, Imp *Mech Defender x2, Mech Leader *Biran Ronso, Yenke Ronso (Boss) *Seymour Flux, Mortiorchis (Boss) Mountain Cave *Achelous x2, Maelspike *Achelous x2, Splasher (Type 2), Splasher (Type 3) *Ahriman, Grendel *Bashura x2 *Behemoth *Dark Flan *Maelspike x2, Splasher (Type 3) *Mandragora *Splasher (Type 1) x2, Splasher (Type 2), Splasher (Type 3) *Sanctuary Keeper (Boss) *Dark Anima (Boss) (Pal/International Version only) Treasure After the battle with Seymour Flux, the Saturn Crest needed for Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, is found at the Prominence, between some pillars. Musical Themes The music that plays on Mt. Gagazet is called "People of the North Pole". Gallery File:Gagazet.jpg|Concept art. File:GagazetFloatingRuins.jpg|Floating Ruins in Final Fantasy X-2. File:Lupus.jpg|Battling Lupuses in Final Fantasy X-2. File:Gagazet ruins.jpg|Chamber at the top of the ruins in Final Fantasy X-2. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy XII Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Các ngọn núi